Playing Hero: A Batfamily Spin-off
by WonderGirl99
Summary: The Batfamily welcomes a new ward into their home. The daughter of one Batman's most feared enemies. Dakota has the heart of a hero but, does she have what it takes to over come her past or will she just be playing hero? Cover art done by Maylenne. Also fallow me on Wattpad for more from the spectra series at The GirlWonder


Kate Sorrentino

Playing Hero

Chapter one: Choices

I have always hated the feeling of holding a gun. Knowing that all it would take to kill someone is the slight twitch of a finger. It is a much worse feeling when someone innocent sits on the other end. Tears stream down the bank tellers face as she stuffs the stacks of one hundred dollar bills into the bag I had handed her. She begins to shake so badly she drops the bag. I lower my gun and this seems to calm her down enough to finish loading the bag. I take it from her and make my way to the front of the bank were my father and his thugs point their guns at cowering hostages. My father is a huge man who has pushed himself to his physical limits but, that still wasn't good enough for him the tubes that wrap around his mask are proof of that. The green liquid flowing in and out of his body is venom. The compound that allows you to push your body further and harder than ever before is highly addictive a lesson I learned first hand when Bane my father first injected me with it. I became obsessed with it but, unlike most I was able to ween myself off the drug after a couple years much to Banes blank stare on my face catches Banes attention.

"Nightmare, Come here." I walk over and he grabs the bags of money out of my hands and replaces it with something much heavier a shotgun.

"Shoot him." Bane says as he drags a man in front of me.

I don't move for a moment. Banes words echo in my head. Shoot him. Growing up with Bane and his men I am no stranger to death but, I have never been able to take a life. I look at Bane and then back to the man. Immediately a feeling of disgust washes over me. Disgust for myself and my family.

"No!" I say shoving the gun back into Banes hands.

"Fine if you won't do it I will." Bane says hitting me with the butt of the gun.

The force of the impact knocks me to the ground. I bit my lip so I don't scream out in pain. I don't even have a chance to get to my feet before a gunshot rings out. It takes me a second to realize what Bane had done but when I am hit by a warm spray of blood I don't even have to look to know that the man is dead. I wipe the blood from my face and get to my feet. Bane and his thugs finish loading the money into the back of the car. I try to move but, I feel as though I am paralyzed unable to focus on anything but, the bloody body laying on the ground in front of me. It isn't until a small girl runs up to the body that I feel like I can move again. The girl shakes the lifeless corpses begging for him to get up.

"Dad! Dad please get up! Daddy?!" She sobs over the body of her...father.

Now I really am in danger of crying. She watched her father be shot because I was to weak to intervene. I walk out of the bank and join Bane in the black suv. The car speeds towards Gotham.I know I shouldn't but I can't help but think about that little girl. Seeing something like that changes a person. She will never be the same again and it is my fault. I should have shot Bane or at least fought harder. I tell myself the same things over and over again. Next time I will stop him. Next time I will take a stand but, I never do. I am too weak. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly and look to make sure no one saw it. Emotions can get you killed around here whether you're the boss's daughter or not. The ride to Gotham feels like an eternity but, we finally we pull into the garage of an old and rusted warehouse about thirty minutes from the center of Gotham. Banes men begin to unload the car when Bane grabs my ponytail and drags me to the center of the warehouse.

"What the hell was that for?!" I say rubbing my head.

"You are weak! You defied a direct order in front of my men!" Bane voice boom throughout the room. "You will learn to kill Dakota"

"I don't want to kill anyone!"

Bane hits me causing me to stumble back but I stay on my feet. My nose is bleeding but, I recognize that Bane wants me to fight back and I am beyond happy to indulge him. I run towards him dodging a left hook and planting a kick to his jaw. Bane maybe stronger than me but his size is a disadvantage when it comes to balance. He stumbles backwards and I kick his feet out from under him.

"What do you think you've been trained for? You are going to have to kill the Boy Blunder"

Banes words take me aback.

"The Boy Wonder has never done anything to you! You're just afraid of taking on both Batman and Robin because you know you can't beat them both. Face it Bane under you big tough exterior you are still the same scared little kid that was locked up in Pena Duro. You are a coward!" I instantly regret the words the second they come out of my mouth and my fears are realized when he grabs my neck and slams me against the back wall.

"Watch your tongue! You will kill the boy or you will take his place. Remember Dakota you are nothing special I can always have another kid."

By the time he releases me. My lungs are burning. I hit the ground hard gasping for air.

"My men have reason to believe the boy will be on patrol on his own tomorrow night. You will go out and put on your little damsel in distress act and lead the boy here. Then the real fun begins."

I struggle to my feet and head to the bathroom. I begin to wash the blood off my face. The soap stings my cuts but, I keep scrubbing out of desperation. Maybe that if I can clean my cuts I can also clean my conscious. After I scrubbed my skin raw I move to the small room that was once an office but now it serves as my bedroom. There is a closest in the back of the room. I open the door and pull out a hoodie and pair of jeans. Once I am dressed I push the rest of my clothes aside and step into the closest. The wall is plastered with articles, notes and pictures that I have collected over the months I was in Gotham. Finally I believe I know the identity of Batman. Bruce Wayne is rich which give him the means to have Batman's gadgets, he has a tragic past and two adopted sons the same number of Robins. I rip the papers off the wall and throw them in a metal trash can and proceed to light them on fire. The last thing I need is Bane following me. It is going to be hard enough to convince Batman I hold no ill intent as is.

I sneak out the window and down an old rain I am a safe distance away from the warehouse I flag down a cab. Once inside my heart begins to race. Thinking about what I am going to say and more importantly how Batman will react. He could kill me if he wanted too and why wouldn't he. Bane's daughter shows up out of know where explaining how just tomorrow I am suppose to kill his son. I would want to kill car ride feels like it was over in a few seconds. I pay the driver and walk up to the gate. I know there is no way they will let me in so I opt to scale it instead. My heartbeat grows the as I knock on the door. After just the second knock the door flies open.

"Hello, can I help you?"A older man in butler uniform says.

"Listen I have never been one for pleasantries so lets just cut to the chase I know who Batman and Robin are and if you don't let me in I have a number of news outlets that would love to know too" I can tell the man is upset but he opens the door up anyway.

"Master Bruce there is a visitor here for you." The man calls.

I had seen Bruce Wayne before but, the grainy newspaper photos don't do him justice. He is quite handsome but, It is someone else who catches my eye. Jason Todd I suspect. He is very handsome and for a moment I forget why I am here. But, when I see the looks on both their faces I am reminded that I am not a welcomed guest.

"Thank you Alfred. I can handle this." Bruce says and the elderly man leaves the room. "Now who are you?"

"My name is uhh Dakota but,you might know my father better Bane."I say timidly.

Bruce doesn't even flinch but, It is Jason's face that tells the tale of how dangerous Bane is.

"Bane has a kid?" Jason asks.

"I wouldn't exactly call me his kid more like his weapon. And he wants to use me to hurt you, Jason." The words come out sounding choked." I promise, I mean no harm to you or your son. That's why I came here to help"

I spend the next forty minutes explaining Banes plan and an extra fifty minutes is spent creating a plan of our own. It is decided that I will follow Banes plan but, Robin will have back up. The next day flies by faster than I would have liked. Bane has me waiting in an alleyway until his scouts have eyes on Jason or Robin. I guess Robin would be the proper name. After fifteen minutes pass I hear a garbage can falls behind me. The signal I think to myself.

"HELP HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. It isn't long until I see Robins silhouette jump into the alleyway.

"What is wrong?" he says placing his hands on my shoulder as if to steady me.

"My father they are beating my father! You have to help they're going to kill him!" I grab him by the hand and lead him back to the warehouse.

Once we arrive two of Banes right hand men tie Robin up.

"You lied"he says struggling to break free from his restraints "I trusted you! I was going to help you."

"Mmm boo hoo bird boy." I feel Bane walk up behind me "Did I make you proud father?" The words taste bitter coming out of my mouth.

"For once Dakota yes." Bane walks closer to Robin and hits him. I cringe at the sound Banes fist makes as it makes contact with Robin's face. However, besides from the blood Robin doesn't seem hurt.

Bane wastes no time in pulling out a handgun. He levels it right between Robin's eyes.

"Batman will…"Robin begins.

"Will what right now he can't help you no one can." Bane responds.

As if on cue Batman breaks through a skylight. Well Bane is distracted with Batman I begin to cut Jason free. Once I made the final cut he was gone. He moves so silently and so swiftly he is fighting alongside Batman in a matter of seconds. I am not as silent as Robin but, I manage to take down a four of Banes men and Robin take down the other five. Bane was not prepared to face Batman and in all the confusion Bane is taken down easily.

"Dakota wants to play hero? How cute. You managed to win when Batman and Robin are around but, I will get out of jail and when I do. I will kill you."

I know Bane will make good on his threat. He always does. Batman and Robin look at me and then back at Bane. Even with them wearing their masks I know they are looking at me like I am a victim. I am not a victim and I intend to prove that to Bane. I walk over to Bane and grab the tubes injecting venom into his bloodstream.

"I am sure you will but I am also sure you know that they don't allow this in prison" I pull as hard as I can and rip the tubes out of his skin. I know it hurts but this pain will be nothing in comparison to the Venom withdrawals.

Time passes and the police show up and take Bane away. I get ready to go give my statement but, before I can Batman pulls me into the shadows.

"Go back to my house. You were never here. The police don't know about you" He says.

"But.."I mutter.

"Bane will come back for you and I am not about to leave you to die after helping us. If it wasn't for you Robin would be dead we owe you."

I don't remind him that if it wasn't for me Robin's life wouldn't of been in danger in the first place. I run up to my room and pack some clothes and a single keepsake. Then I travel the same way I did the night before but, this time when the lights of Wayne Manor comes into view I feel like I belong.


End file.
